Ciel's swimming lesssons
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: Alois asks Ciel to go swimming with him, but Ciel can't swim and also has a little secret about how he feels about water (Ever notice how whenever Ciel goes in deep water, he almost drowns? OwO) Trancyhive


**So 'dis came from a roleplay I had with a friend, except I changed it a bit and took it out of script form.**

**So the idea came from rp**

**Enjoy Ciel's little weak moments ~(OwO)~**

* * *

"Hey Ciel!" Alois yelled into Ciel's window, causing him to jump in surprise.

"ALOIS?!" He asked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm asking you if you would like to go swimming with me~Just the two of us~" He said, grinning. Ciel shook his head. "I don't swim."

"Why not?"

"..."  
"Do you know how to swim? Are you afraid?" Alois asked curiously. Ciel nodded, blushing.

"Which one?"  
"... Both." Ciel hated admitting his fear. He hadn't even told Sebastian of it..

"That's okay, I'll help you~! We could always stay in the shallow part too~!"

"But..."

"C'mon, please?~"

"... Fine.. But if I die, I'll kill you." Ciel said, standing up from the desk he was sitting at. "SEBASTIAN, DO WHAT YOU LIKE UNTIL I COME BACK, BUT NO CATS IN THE MANOR!" He yelled to his butler.

"Yay~! Let's go! I have the perfect swimsuit for you, you'll look adorable in it~!" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him to the carriage waiting outside with Claude. "Claude, take us back to the manor and after I get Ciely into his swimsuit, to the hot spring~!" The blonde ordered. The spider butler nodded and did so, the usual blank expression on his face.

"Hot spring..?" Ciel questioned.

"There's a hot spring that my Claude knows about, he's taken me there before and it's really fun~!" Alois said, sitting quite close to Ciel.

"Oh, okay.." Ciel tried to ignore the pooling pit of dread in his stomach. _Why did I agree to this.. _He thought.

They arrived at the Trancy Manor shortly after that. Alois hopped out and grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling him to the master bedroom.

"Hannah, get out!" Alois glared at the demon maid, picking up a teapot sitting on the table and throwing it at her.

"I apologize, Master." She said in a soft voice, bowing and hurrying out. Alois rolled his eyes and went to his dresser, rummaging through it for a few moments until he found what he was looking for and held it up.

"... You expect me to wear.. _that_?!"

"Of course~! It's my only spare swimsuit anyways~" Alois was holding up a dark blue swimsuit, the only problem with it was that it was a girl's swimsuit. It had a skirt.

"B-But.. It's a girl's swimsuit.."

"So? I know you've crossdressed before, and you have the body to pull it off~"

"How did you find out about that?!"

"A little _robin_ told me~" The blonde smirked. "Anyways, put this on!" He gave the swimsuit to Ciel and pushed him into the bathroom to change. Ciel rolled his eyes and undressed, putting the ridiculous suit on.

"AWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!" Alois cried when he saw Ciel come out of the bathroom, arms crossed and very red in the face.

"Shut up..." He muttered.

"C'mon Ciely! Lets go~!" Alois had changed into his swimsuit while Ciel was in the bathroom, which was identical to his booty shorts, except swimsuit material. He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and pulled him downstairs. "CLLLAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!~~ We're ready to go!~"

Claude instantly appeared, looking Ciel up and down, a creepy expression on his face, causing Alois to glare at the demon.

"He's mine, stop looking at him like that!" The blonde hugged Ciel protectively.

"Apologies." The butler said shortly. He once again got the carriage ready and the two boys once again, got in it. The ride to the spring was shorter and Ciel was about ten times more nervous than he already was when he got there.

"C'mon, Ciely!" Alois pulled Ciel out and took off everything he wore except the swimsuit before jumping in. "Weee~!"

Ciel on the other hand, sat down on the side, dangling his feet in, not wanting to actually get in. The blonde pouted. "Cieeelll..."

_Why does his damn pout have to be so adorable..._ Ciel thought blushing. "What?"  
"You have to come in with me! Don't worry, I'll hold you up~" Alois held out his arms for Ciel to jump into.

"Nwo..."

"Please?"  
"... Promise you won't let me sink...?"

"I promise, Ciel."

"A-Alright..." The boy took off his eyepatch, not wanting it to fall off in the water and went over to the shallower side. "But I'm not jumping in. You have to come over here."

"Okay~!" The blonde swam over and helped Ciel in.

"It's nice over here.. Really warm.." Ciel said, holding onto Alois, even though he could easily stand up in the water.

"Lets go deeper~" Alois said. He held onto Ciel as he walked down into the deeper end, until he was standing on the edge of the small underwater cliff.

"N-No farther.."Ciel said, seeing the sudden change in depth.

"I'll hold you up~" Alois said comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and walked out into the deeper water. As soon as their feet left the bottom, Ciel let out a whimper and clung to Alois for dear life.

"A-Alois.. I-It's deep..."

"I know, Ciel, but you're fine. Relax and try to kick your legs underneath you, it's what hold you up on the surface.

"Y-You're not gonna let go, right?"  
"Of course not~ But you need to know the basics of swimming, in case you fall into water somewhere." Alois pulled the blunette into a tight embrace in the middle of the hot spring, feeling the younger boy tremble.

"Shhh.. I'm not gonna let you sink... Ciel.."

Ciel only let out a whimper and clung to Alois tighter in response.

"Shhh.." He rubbed Ciel's back comfortingly, hoping to calm him down.

"D-Dammit..." Ciel muttered into the blonde boy's shoulder as he felt a few tears leak out of his eyes. Alois hugged him tighter and decided to go back to the shallow part.

"Shhh.. We're back in the shallow water now..." He said, sitting down on an underwater ledge, so that they were waist-deep in the water. Ciel didn't say anything, ashamed of crying and clinging so much. He hated being afraid but couldn't make the feeling that he was going to drown go away, after all, any time he had been in deep water, even on a boat, he had fallen in and Sebastian had to go and save him.

"I-I'm okay..." He said, not wanting to let go of Alois.

"Ciely..."

"hm?"

"You don't have to be ashamed of being scared.. I personally don't like storms, but the best thing to do to get rid of fear is to face it!" He smiled gently down at the still trembling boy who was currently hugging him quite tightly.

"I-I dunno.."

Alois lifted Ciel's chin up, pushing their foreheads together. "Ciel, are you ready to face your fear?"

"N-No.."

"Too bad~" He stood up, carrying Ciel and walked back towards the deep part.

"Nononononononono...!" Ciel tried to grab hold of anything on shore to keep him from going where Alois had them headed. It was too late and Ciel was once again holding onto a swimming Alois for dear life.

"Ciel, look at me." Alois said firmly. Ciel did so, whimpering. "I want you to kick your legs back and forth. I'm not gonna let go of you, but I just want you to try kicking."

"What do you mean by kicking...?" Ciel asked. Alois swam to the side and put Ciel's hands on the edge of it, making him hold on. Then he swam to the back of him and moved his legs up and down to show him what he meant by kicking.

"Got it?" Alois asked, swimming back over to Ciel,who immediately clung onto him again.

"You're like a baby koala~" The blonde said, giggling.

"S-Shut up..." Ciel clung tighter as he felt Alois moving to the middle of the deep end again.

"Ciel, try kicking again." Alois commanded. Ciel attempted to kick his legs, not fully concentrating.

"CIEL THERE'S A WEIRD FISH THING NEAR YOUR FOOT!" Alois screamed.

"WHERE?!" Ciel thrashed around underwater, not wanting the creature to latch onto him.

"Just kidding~!" Alois laughed. "But that is how I want you to move your feet, okay?~"

"That was unfair..."Ciel muttered, pouting.

"But it worked~"

"Bochan, what on earth are you wearing..?" A voice suddenly came through the trees. Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized Sebastian's voice and he let go of Alois in a hurry, forgetting that they were in the deep end of the spring. He sank like a rock, of course, trying to kick like Alois had said. Everything was growing dark..

* * *

Ciel gasped and sat up, coughing up bucketfuls of water. He was on dry land once again, with two figures looming above him. As his vision cleared, he saw it was Alois and Sebastian, looking worriedly at him.

"CIEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" Alois yelled, sitting down and hugging him tightly.

"Alois..." He said, a bit dazed. "What..."

"You sunk again..." Alois said, a bit sad. "But I rescued you!~"

"Oh..." Ciel shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"Bochan, I think now would be a good time to go home, it's almost time for dinner and I need to get you dry~" Sebastian said, leaning down to pick Ciel up. He didn't like people putting their hands on _his_ dinner, _especially_ Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. Ciel slapped his hand away, glaring at the demon.

"Might I remind you that it is _your_ fault I let go, Sebastian?" He asked sharply. "If you hadn't startled me, I would be fine and very _not_ waterlogged."

"I apologize." Sebastian said shortly, his eyes flashing purple. His day off had been horrible, Grell had found him and had tried to make Sebastian fall in love with him, which had most definitely _not_ worked.

"Damn right. As for your punishment, I order you to either kill any kitty you see for the rest of your life, slowly and painfully or do whatever Grell Sutcliff says for 24 hours. He smirked. "Choose wisely~"

Sebastian fumed and glared at his young master. "I'll take the second one."  
"Good, now you go do that. I still have business with Alois."

"When would you like to come home, My Lord?"  
"I'll call you through the contract when I do, if I'm in trouble, the contract will alert you as usual. Now go." Ciel wanted to be alone with Alois more than anything, but he would _never_ admit that to _anyone_.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes angrily and then leaving.

"... Hey Alois?" Ciel asked when the butler was gone

"Hm?" Alois asked, enjoying the sight of Ciel, wet, in a skin-tight swimsuit. _He has nice curves... especially between the legs..._ Alois blushed at his thoughts.

"I..." Ciel took a deep breath. "I want to face my fear. Teach me how to swim, Alois."

"OKAY~!" Alois said. He got back into the water and held out his arms for Ciel, who nervously climbed in too. They resumed their positions they had before; Ciel clinging onto Alois tightly again.

* * *

About two hours later, Ciel was swimming around in the shallow part by himself and was able to float too. Alois smiled at his progress. Who knew he could be such a great teacher?

"Okay, to see if you've really got it, I want to see you swim in the deep end~" Alois instructed.

"But..." Ciel started.

"No buts, go do it. If you sink, I'll bring you back up, I promise." Alois said.

"Fine..." Ciel walked over to the drop off and took a deep breath before kicking his feet and swimming around the smallish space. Alois cheered and jumped in with him.

"Good job~!" Alois said, grinning. Ciel blushed, the look on his face clearly saying 'I'm really proud of myself and I want you to be too'.

"Thank you, Alois, for helping me get rid of my fear.."

"You're welcome~~" Alois said, pulling the blunette near him. "May I reward you?~"

"Sure.." Ciel replied, blushing more. Alois pulled Ciel's mouth to his, kissing him fiercely. Ciel kissed back, pulling himself closer to the blonde.

"Ciel..." Alois panted as they pulled apart for air. "Will you maybe consider possibly um.. being my boyfriend..?" He blushed and watched Ciel's reaction.

"S-Sure..." Ciel said, blushing deeply. Alois grinned and kissed him once again.

* * *

**I SHIP THIS REALLY HARD OKAY? OKAY**

**Sowwy for any spelling/grammar errors, I have another fanfic idea and i wanna go to that one so I decided not to edit this**

**XD LIKE USUAL**

**Because I dun think I've ever edited/re read any of the fics I put up here...**

**Oh well XD**

**Reviews make me nosebleed, hyperventilate on the floor, fangirl like crazy, grin forever like an idiot and love you forever :* 3**

***rolls away***


End file.
